immortals_warfieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Phases
Each turn you advance through the following 4 Phases in order: Beginning, Play, Combat and Ending. Beginning Phase First, draw a card from your deck into your hand. Second, return all cards from your Rest Area back to your Library. Finally, you may (but don't have to) put a card from your hand in your Library; if you do, draw another card to replace it. Play Phase During this phase, you can play any number of cards from your hand. Playing a card requires you pay Mana equal to the card's Mana Cost. When you play a Character card, put the card into any open space in your Warfield. When you play a Spell card, resolve its effect and put it directly into your discard pile. Spells are Fast Spell cards are special. You can play them at any time during any player's Play or Combat Phase. You can even play them in reaction to another card being played; the card played in reaction has its effect happen before the card it is reacting to. Combat Phase During this phase, you can attack with your Characters. Characters can attack Immortals and other Characters. The targets a Character can reach are based on which square they are in. Each Character can attack once per turn; Characters can not attack the turn they are played. All Characters can make Melee Attacks, allowing them to attack from the Front Row to the enemy Front Row. Characters with the Ranged Attack ability can make Ranged attacks; they can attack from the Back Row to an enemy Front Row or from the Front Row to an enemy Back Row. Remember: Immortals are in the Back Row if there is a Character in their Guardian square and in the Front Row otherwise. Declaring an attack is an action that can be reacted to by playing Spells. If, after all reactions are resolved, the attack is not legal (usually due to a character moving or the attacker dying), the attack is cancelled; the attacking Character hasn't attacked yet, so they can still attack this turn. When a Character attacks, the target takes damage equal to the attacker's Attack. If the attack was a Melee Attack (that is, was made from Front Row to Front Row) targeting a Character, the attacker also takes damage equal to the target's Attack. When a character takes damage, reduce their Defense by the amount of damage taken. If a character ever has 0 or less Defense, they are killed and moved to the discard pile. When an Immortal is dealt damage, they lose 1 Life Point for each point of damage. If an Immortal ever has 0 or less Life Points, that Immortal is defeated and forced to flee; their player loses the game. Fallback Whenever your Immortal is dealt damage while your Guardian space is empty, you can pay 1 Mana to Fallback, moving the Character from your Watchtower space to your Guardian space. Ending Phase First, remove all damage from all Characters, restoring them to their original Defense; they have healed. Then, all effects that last until the end of the turn end. Finally, if you have more than 7 cards in your hand, you must discard cards until you have only 7 cards in hand. After the Turn After you finish your Ending Phase, the other player starts their turn with their Opening Phase. This process repeats until either an Immortal is defeated, as described above, or a player has to draw a card when none are left in his or her deck, in which case that player loses the game. Category:Gameplay